So Much Alike
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: He couldn't believe there was someone who looked this close to him. Let alone someone this attractive...T for swearing...Obviously from Larxene...Might change to M


One minute, Ciel was lying on his bed waking up to start on todays work with his butler. The next, he's being drug into a strange-looking portal so quickly Sebastian couldn't even catch him.

"Ciel!"

Ciel. That was the last word he'd ever hear from his beloved butler.

It was three days later, and it was also the first time Ciel had waken up since his arrival at this new place.

The bed was smaller, and he was obviously in different clothes then what he was used to. They felt like a coat and...jeans? And some boots as well. He felt his eyepatch still attached to him though, make him feel slightly more secure.

His eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal that the ceiling and walls were white. He could see the silver door and that the floor was light grey carpet. He sat up and looked at the grey dresser with an odd symbol of a fancy heart. As he looked around, he noticed most of what he saw had the same symbol.

There was a small window that showed nothing but a dark forest and a heart-shaped full moon. It was apparently late at night, but the alarm clock on the silver nightstand read 4:30 in the afternoon.

He looked down at his clothes and frowned. They were a black zip-up hoddie and black jeans. He also had on black boots with laceups.

He stood up and made his way to a mirror on the wall by the window, gaping at his reflection. He didn't look right, but he did like it. There was no weird black outline on his flesh, and his eyes actually met on both sides.

He turned around and noticed the silver bedframe was that same odd symbol, and the covers were white. He sighed and figured whoever kidnapped him liked the color white.

"I see you're awake, Ciel." A voice came from the door, making the boy jump slightly and look at the figure, "Welcome to Castle Oblivion."

The man had silvery hair and tan skin. His eyes reminded him of Claude, being the same golden.

"Who the hell are you?" Were the first words through Ciel's lips, "Why am I here?"

The man rolled his eyes, "My name is Xemnas. And you're here to help us fufill our goal."

The teen noticed the man had on the same clothes as him, "What is this, some organization or something?"

Xemnas laughed softly, "Actually yes. Organization XIII."

"Oh..." He sighed.

The man rolled his eyes some, "Come. We must introduce you to the other members."

Ciel nodded and followed the man who reminded him of Pluto and Claude into the grey halls.

After a few moments, they walked through an archway into a larger room. Twelve people were sitting on couches or hanging out. There was a slightly raised area with a wall that's nothing but a giant window.

"Everyone," Xemnas said, getting all the people in the room's attention, "This is the newest member, Ciel."

A man with red, spiky hair looked at him with a smirk, "Hey Demyx, he reminds me of Zexion."

The blonde male, who Ciel was assuming was Demyx, smirked lightly, "Yeah. They look a lot alike."

Xemnas sighed and left Ciel to himself, then everybody introduced themselves. Once they were done, he was still wonder who this Zexion was. He obviously wasn't in the room.

"Hey Ciel," the boy named Roxas said, "Why wasn't your named changed?

The boy shrugged his shoulders in responce, "I don't know."

Axel yawned and walked out, "I'm tired, later guys."

Roxas ran after him, "Hey! You promised me something!"

"Fine come on." The pyro chuckled and shoved the blonde into one of the rooms, locking the door.

Ciel walked over to the now empty couch and sat down, noticing the older one, Vexen, catching Demyx's attention by pouring a potion in his guitar thing. He watched them curiously as the intrument glowed slightly.

"Now when you play it, it will sound better then it being merely in tune." Vexen said and handed the blonde his guitar thing.

"Cool!" Demyx smiled, "My sitar will sound awesome!"

The blonde ran off excitedly to his room, and the oldest member sighed and walked into his own room and closed the door behind him.

Xigbar and Xaldin were discussing things, and they walked off as well.

Larxene looked at the boy from the other couch, "Hey kid, just to let you know, don't fuck with me. I'll kill you if you do."

Ciel shivered a litle in fear and nodded, "I-I won't."

Marluxia smirked and took the girl's hand, then dropped a rose in the boys hand and walked off, "Good luck around here, little robin."

The bluenette held back a laugh at how much these people acted like his friends from home. Home...He sighed a little, remembering everyone. He glanced around, noticing he was alone.

Suddenly, a male that looked no older then sixteen sat on the couch next to him. They looked nearly identical, so he was guessing that this was Zexion.

"I-I'm Zexion." He made it official, "Are you new?"

Ciel nodded slightly, still taking in the boy. He couldn't believe there was someone who looked this close to him. Let alone someone this attractive...

**New story! Should I continure it? Should I not? I really like it. But I want a few opinions first. Hell, even if nobody reads this I'm still going to update this..**


End file.
